


Plus One

by My_Untold_Lies



Category: Kings of Con - Fandom
Genre: A little bit cracky, Confessions, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Weddings, but kinda, but not, everyone else ships it, not really cause they are married, plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Untold_Lies/pseuds/My_Untold_Lies
Summary: Rich might have told his friend that he was married and would be bringing his spouse to his friends wedding. He might also have ignored Rob's request for a divorce. He might have some relationship skills he needs to work on...





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to say before we get started that Kings of Con Big Bang has been fantastic! Also I'm fairly certain that this is the most edited version of the story... but I have more than one and I honestly can't remember... 
> 
> Also if you are waiting for the next chapter of Falling Apart, Falling Together-- I promise I'm working on it. Life got all complicated on me and it's hard to sit down and figure out what I want to happen next when I'm worried about six other things. But don't worry I haven't forgotten it!

Plus One

“Robbie, meeting,” Rich demands immediately upon entering the Green Room. It is Friday morning and somehow they had both managed not to get completely wasted the night before. 

“What’s up?” Rob chirped cheerfully, Rich almost grimaced, knowing that what he was going to ask was going to decimate Rob’s mood.

“I need a favor,” RIch started cautiously. 

“Anything.”

“You say that now,” Rich muttered, “I need you to come to a wedding with me.”

“Ok, “ Rob shrugged, it was no big deal to him. Having no plus one was always hard especially if you said you were bringing one. Going to one of those with his friend was nothing.

“There’s a bit of a catch,” Rich braced himself as he continued.

“Oh?”

“I told my friend, who’s wedding it is, that, uh, we are, well, married,” Rich tried to keep his voice calm, but he knew Rob was going to be pissed.

“Rich,” Rob’s face had turned stormy. 

“I know, I know.”

“No, clearly you don’t know. We are not married,” Rob growled, trying to keep his voice low so that their conversation would not be overheard by the rest of the people in the room, Kim was already starting to look curious.

“Technically we are. I never got it annulled.”

“Rich!” Rob couldn’t keep his voice down this time, “I can’t believe you. We agreed this isn’t a thing.”

“Just hear me out.”

“What? So you can promise me that you will get the paperwork filed, cause now we’ve been married for what? A couple months?” Rob hissed, trying to keep the non-existent marital status under wraps.

“Look you have every right to be angry at me, but…”

“Damn right I do,” Rob interrupted.

“It’s not going to hurt you to just come and pretend to be my loving husband for a weekend,” Rich snapped. He sighed, he really didn’t want to agree to do this, but he knew it would make Rob happy. Big boy pants Rich, he told himself, “When we get back we can get the paperwork together to get us unhitched.”

“Fine,” Rob crossed his arms, still looking upset, “When’s the wedding?”

“It’s in two weeks.” Rich clapped Rob on the shoulder, wondering back to the group. He had a feeling that he and Rob were going to end up having another painful conversation about feelings again before too long. He really didn’t like lying to his friend, but he couldn’t see a way around it if Rob didn’t love him back. He had to get through this weekend first, before he had to deal with the terrifying reality of what he had committed them to.

\------

Rich followed Rob into the beautiful hotel, it had been a long time since they had been in one quite this nice. He was almost glad that they were going to be seeing mostly just the main parts of the place and not all of the back tunnels and service entrances.

“Hello, gentlemen. How can I help you?” The receptionist asked as they approached the front desk.

“We have a room under the name Bennet,” He glanced at Rob, who raised his eyebrows at him at the fact that he had booked the room under Rob’s name. It made him nervous since Rob had not said much on the trip up here and now he had this to answer for too. 

“Right,” She tapped away at her computer before reaching under the desk and grabbing two keys. “Here are your keys, WiFi information is on the card. Drinks are served every evening in the dining room.”

“Thank you.” Rich quietly lead the way through the hotel. Despite the fact that he had booked the room, it was still a shock to realize that they would be sharing the king sized bed.

He set his bag down on one side of the dresser. He kept a covert eye on Rob who was starting to unpack a few of his things, still not saying much, and it was killing him.

“Is there anything going on tonight or are we left to our own devices?” Rob finally asked.

“We are on our own tonight. Rehearsal dinner is not till tomorrow evening,” Rich shrugged, “I figured we’d hit the bar tonight.”

“I want food first,” Rob arranged his medications in the bathroom, for the third time. 

“Robbie, you ok?” Rich asked feeling like there was something that he was missing. Rob was always a bit neurotic, but this was over the top even for him.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s something,” Rich gave his friend a look that said he was not buying what he was selling.

“Fine!” Rob burst out, nearly knocking over his precisely placed pill bottles. “If you must know, we signed the divorce papers yesterday. Me and Marnie are officially over.”

“Robbie…” Rich wasn’t quite sure what he needed to say. 

“It’s not like it’s a surprise, I mean I hoped, I really wanted it to work out. I lover her,” Rob sighed, running his hands face, “I know, you can tell me you I told you so. You predicted this weeks ago.”

“I didn’t actually want you to lose her you know.”

“I suppose I’m not a bigamist any more,” Rob chuckled sadly.

“True,” Rich looked at his friend carefully for a moment, “Right, we have something to drink about. Let’s go.”

\------

Rich rolled over with a groan, answering the phone that was ringing with their automated wake up call. 

“Hello?”

“Good morning, Mr. Bennet. This is your nine am wake up call.” The bright computerized voice chimed in his ear. He nearly slammed the phone down, but then he remember that Rob was sleeping right next to him and would get grumpy if he did that. 

His head pounded behind his eyes, they had closed down the hotel bar the previous evening, and he glanced over at Rob who was occupying the other side of the bed. Somehow he had not even stirred when the phone range. He groaned and rolled out of bed, it was not going to be less terrible if he stayed in bed. Yes he had a couple hours before they had to do anything, but it was better if he managed to get up and moving.

He downed a couple painkillers with a shot of whiskey from the mini bar in their room. He grabbed some clothes and made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

It was odd that his friend was getting married for the first time when he had now been married four. He wasn’t sure what the other man would make of the fact that he was married again and hadn't invited him to the wedding. Not that anyone had gotten an invite to their impromptu wedding, or that the relationship would last long enough for them to have some sort of celebration about it. It didn’t matter really, this weekend was about his very good friend, someone he had known since college. 

Jason had been his closest friend since then, and had been willing to deal with his drinking, failed marriages and chaotic lifestyle. The only person who even came close to that kind of closeness is Rob.

Walking back into the the main hotel room he walked to the end of the bed. “Rise and shine Bobb-o.”

“Too early,” Rob grumbled.

“It’s nearly time for lunch.” Rob rolled over and squinted at the clock, quickly realizing Rich wasn’t fucking with him. Rob groaned and rubbed his eyes, Rich watched him stretch and realized he had to get out of the room befor Rob realized that Rich was interested in way more than being friends. “Howabout I go get coffee and you get ready.”

“I’m up,” Rob swung his legs off the bed enthusiastically at the mention of caffeine. 

“Right, I’ll be back in a bit.” Rich ripped his eyes away from his husb… no, friend’s, body, his sleeping clothes leaving very little to the imagination. He hurried from the room, taking a moment to compose himself just outside the door before heading to the dining room where there would be coffee, even if breakfast had long been cleaned up.

\-------

“Richard,” a woman’s voice called as he entered the dining room. He turned and saw an older woman coming towards him, it took him a moment to place her. The woman was Jason’s mother, someone he had only met a handful of times, and the last time he had seen her had been almost a decade ago.

“Hiya!” He let her pull him into a hug.

“It has been far too long,” She pulled back and looked him over. “How are you, darling?”

“I’m alright. I was just coming to grab coffee for me and my husband,” He could only hope that the word didn’t come out like he wasn’t used to using it. He rarely actually had to introduce Rob in the first place and even rarer for him to get to introduce them as married, something he truly feared was short lived.

“I heard you had gone and gotten married again without inviting any of us.”

“Well, since we eloped, no one got invited,” Rich shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant about the whole thing. 

“Hum, well one of these days we will have to throw you two a party. And where is this mysterious partner of yours?”

“Showering. I had to bribe him to get him out of bed.”

“Late night?” She gave him a rather salacious look. He couldn’t help but blush.

“S-s-something like that,” He stuttered.

“You had better get him that coffee. Lunch is starting soon, wouldn’t want you two to be late, I want to meet him.”

“Of course,” He moved quickly over to where the coffee was sitting on the counter and poured two cups. Making sure that they were both doctored just they way they liked them.

“I am glad you made it, Rich. Jason is going to be very happy to see you.”

“I’m glad I came too,” Rich headed back down the hall and to the room he was sharing with Rob. He couldn’t decide what was worse, having to make small talk about his relationship with Rob or having to face it. He juggled the cups as he opened the door to the room and quietly set Robs on the counter next to the sink.

He settled into the chair next to the bed and sipped his coffee. What was he going to do? Maggie loved that he was in a relationship again. Even if he had gotten married without inviting her. He knew that their friends thought they were good together. He knew he cared about Rob he just didn’t know if it was really like that or if it was even reciprocated.

“Thanks for the coffee.” Rob poked his head out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet, and water sliding down his bare shoulders. Rich tried not to shift uncomfortably, as the desire to lick the drops off his skin filled him.

“Of course.” Rich tried to play down his discomfort, “You bout ready?”

“Yep, I should be good to go in about ten minutes.” And with that Rob disappeared back into the bathroom. Rich let out a long sigh and tried to calm himself back down. So he didn’t like his friend in a platonic way.

He had to put all of this out of his head before they had to be back in public or he was going to have a serious problem.

\-------

The pair wandered into the hotel restaurant, and were taken to where Jason’s family was seated. 

“Richard, I see you brought your new husband with you this time!” Maggie stood to greet them.

“Hi. Um, yes, I’m Rob, Rich’s new husband,” Rob stammered out, as the woman who definitely knew who he was crowded into their space giving them both a brief hug.

“Rob, this is Maggie, The gentleman across the table is Jason, to his left is his brother Chris. And This beautiful lady is Jason’s sister June.” Rich pointed to each of the people at the table as he introduced them. 

“Sit, sit.” Maggie gestured at the table, where there were still two seats open adjacent to each other. They ended up directly across the table from Jason and right next to his brother and Maggie.

Jason looked Rob over, causing him to shift anxiously. Rich placed a steadying arm on his shoulder, Rob let himself be pulled closer to Rich. Though part of him was screaming that this was not how you were supposed to interact with your best friend, but it was so comfortable. He wished he had a drink or six, so his mind would stop spinning with all of these thoughts. “Rich has told me quite a bit about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“He has?” Rob’s voice squeaked, he had not realized TIch took the time to tell other people about him. Rob looked at the man in question.

“Well, I, uh, told him I’d, ya know, gotten married again, and well he wanted to know about the lucky lady who was my fourth wife,” Rich stuttered out, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Oh.” Rob grinned.

“And then I gave him a hard time about not inviting me to the wedding,” Jason teased.

“Whatever,” Rich smiled back at his long time friend. 

“Rob, what is it that you do?” Maggie asked, breaking up the teasing.

“I-I am an, uh, actor.”

“Like Richie.”

“Maggie,” Rich grumbled at the usage of the nickname.

“Did you two meet on a set then?” Maggie pried ignoring Rich’s grumbling.

“No, we met on the convention circuit. We were both in the same TV show,” Rob explained, trying not to feel overwhelmed by the rather parental attention she was giving them. Something that Rich had failed to tell him would be present.

“I’m just glad that Rich has managed to find himself someone willing to put up with him. He’s been drowning without a strong relationship for a long time,” Maggie smiled at them before turning her attention back to her son who was talking about one of his recent projects.

“I feel like I just got interrogated by your mother,” Rob whispered.

“I’ve known her forever, I thought I’d told you about her?” Rich looked surprised that Rob hadn’t been ready for that.

“Nope.” Rich still had his arm around him and Rob was drowning in the feeling of his warmth and surrounded by his scent, some mix of aftershave and skin. He was trying to keep himself from completely missing the train of the conversation while being swept up into the sensations that were overwhelming him.

“‘M sorry.” 

“It’s ok, I was just surprised.”

“Ok,” Rich turned back to the rest of the table and chatted with the people he had come to see as family throughout his college years. The conversation flowed around them about where Jason was going on his honeymoon, to why Chris had stopped seeing his long time girlfriend before turning back to Rob and Rich.

“Are you two still in LA?” Maggie asked

“Yes, we’ve got a small apartment there. It’s rather centrally located to everything that we do.”

“That’s helpful. Is it in a good school district?”

“Maggie, are you trying to ask if we have thought about children?” Rich pretended to be offended. The truth was, he had always wanted children, but had never been able to stay in a relationship long enough for that to be an option. And it didn’t look like that was going to happen with Rob either. 

“Richie, I would never.”

“You would so.”

“I didn’t realize your friend was such a queer.” Chris complained.

“Whoa, what the hell?” Jason squawked, furry written all over his face.

“You just don’t strike me as the type to hang out with their kind.” Chris shrugged

“Chris, you are beyond out of line.” Maggie sternly informed her son.

“First off, you know me and Rich go way back. Second his romantic life is really none of your business, but even if it was, calling them, that, that horrible word is just offensive. This is mine and my soon to be wifes weekend, I would prefer it if you could manage to keep your comments to yourself.”

“You expect me to just be ok with these two?”

“Yes.”

“These two are family, I suggest that you treat them as such,” Maggie scolded, before turning back to Rob and Rich. “You two were going to tell me about the school district you are in.”

“Right,” Rich gathered himself, “The apartment is really too small for us to raise kids there.”

“Yeah, we would move into a house if we were going to have kids, someplace with a bit of outdoor space. Plus we would probably want to do private school for them. It’s hard to find good public schools, they don’t really have enough funding, at least that’s what I've heard.” Rob said, trying to control his shaking. It had been along time since anyone had been quite that unpleasant to him or Rich, well with the exception of Matt. 

“Well, don’t put it off too long.” Maggie smiled at them and let the conversation drift to other things.

\------

“We should find a bar,” Rich quietly told Rob as they got up from the table.

“I’ll check on google, maybe someplace nearby has golden tee,” Rob commented as they made their way out of the hotel restaurant. The pair found an out of the way space in the lobby and Rob began to search for where they could go.

“Oh, good, I’m glad I caught you two before you disappeared.” Jason nearly barreled into them.

“What’s up?”

“I just wanted to apologize for my brother. I had no idea he was so homophobic. That was a serious surprise for me.”

“It happens.” Rich brushed off the apology.

“It shouldn’t though. I’m happy you found someone who cares about you so much and clearly loves you.”

“Ha! There is a bar with Golden Tee a half mile from here,” Rob chimed happily looking up from his phone, having been so focused on what he was doing that he really hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation.

“And he clearly gets you,” Jason laughed good naturedly at the non-sequitur. 

“That he does!” Rich wrapped an arm around Rob. “We have a mission to find booze and trouble.”

“Have fun with that.” Jason smiled at them as they headed out.

“Oh, we will.” Rich waved at his friend before turning back to Rob. “Where to?”  
\----

It had been a long time since Rich had woken up feeling this warm. He breathed in the soft scent of his bed mate and shimmied closer pressing his body against the warmth. Sleep clung to him as he felt the hangover from yesterday’s revelries proving that he had probably done something he was going to regret when his mind finally woke up enough. Starting with the fact that he nor the man he was in bed with were wearing anything. He opened his eyes and realized that the lovely warm man in his bed was in fact his best friend. 

“Shit!” He scrambled away from the other man and into the relative safety of the bathroom. The harsh lights hurt his eyes. He fumbled to unwrap one of the plastic cups before filling the tiny thing with water.

He had no idea what to do. He groaned and tried to remember what had happened the evening before. They had gotten started in the middle of the afternoon, though from the glance at the clock it was just after 8 am, far earlier than he was usually up and he was not as hung over as he would expect since he knew for a fact that they had gone out hell bent on getting wasted.

He groaned as he remember that he had so blatantly flirted with Rob, not exactly his smartest move. He was pretty sure they had gotten thrown out of the bar around seven, mostly for an argument that wasn’t their fault. They had both been a bit freaked out by it and had found another bar near by. Much friendlier, but they had staggered back to their hotel around midnight, they hadn’t even managed to stay out till the bars closed, which was probably why he was up so early.

He remembered kissing Rob inside the door to their room. He remembered the way that Rob had responded to him, the beautiful noises he made, his willingness. Fuck, he was half hard just thinking about it. He was so screwed. Rob was not supposed to know how he felt, and from the memories of last night, the slow slide of skin against skin, Rob at least knew he was attracted to him. He wanted to scream.

“Rich?” Rob’s soft voice came from the other room, “You coming back to bed?”

Rich took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. Setting the now empty cup on the counter he walked back into the other room, pretending not to be completely self-conscious about still being naked and partially erect. 

“We should get ready,” Rich commented as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Weddings not till the afternoon, we have plenty of time.” Rob yawned, propping himself up on the bed. “Do we need to talk about last night?”

“Nothing to talk about.” Rich didn’t dare look at Rob. He didn’t want to see his face when he told him never to speak to him again, and that they were never going to be able to be friends after that. Or worse yet that they could be in a casual relationship, no strings attached. 

“Ok.” Rob rolled back over. “I’m going to sleep a bit more.”

Rich sighed and rummaged through his bags looking for something to wear. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the day when all he wanted was to not only repeat what he remembered from the night before but to also go farther. He was so screwed.

\-------

Rich couldn’t help but wonder where they were hiding the harder alcohol. He had been told about a dozen times already that he and Rob were such an adorable couple and that they were great together. Maggie had told him again today that Rob was such a great influence on him and he should keep him around. There was no place for Rich to hide.

Rob had of course spent much of the day right next to him being his adorably awkward self and making friends of everyone they came into contact with. And Rich couldn’t help but love him even more for how natural he seemed at this whole relationship thing. He was surprised in a way that Marney had given up this sweet man. 

Of course she was more concerned about his inability to keep things on track rather than his personality, but that bothered Rich less. He understood Rob deeply and he didn’t need him to be anything other than what he was. 

“I see you hiding over here.” Maggie joined him at the table he had commandeered in the corner of the reception hall so that he could sit down and rest for a moment.

“Not hiding,” Rich retorted, even though she was probably right.

“Whatever you want to call moping in the corning watching your young man charm everyone in this place.”

“He’s usually not this on his game.”

“You don’t seem to care about that.”

“He’s been my friend so long Im used to the way he is.”

“Makes you a very good partner to him.

“I suppose. He’s not sure he want’s things to stay that way though.”

“Is that why you are hiding out?” She didn’t pause long enough to allow him to answer however. “You want things to stay how they are, and you haven’t told him.”

Rich shrugged but he didn’t say anything. There was not more to say than that. He just wasn’t sure he knew how to say such a thing to Rob, let alone if he was ready to admit that out loud.

“You shouldn’t wait too long. If you don’t tell him you are going to lose him far faster than you can drink a shot.” Maggie watched him for a moment before looking back out at the happy dancing party goers. “He’s looking for you.”

Rich looked up at that and saw that Rob was in fact looking around for where he had gone off to. “Thanks, Maggie.”

“Of course. Now go make sure your together long enough to get me some adopted grandchildren.” Maggie called after him as he walked towards his husband.

“Shall we dance?” Rich asked when he came up to Rob placing his hand gently on his lower back. 

“Oh, uh, sure,” Rob stammered, allowing Rich to lead him out to the dance floor. 

It didn’t take them long before they were easily swaying to the music. These last few days had been eye opening for Rich. He was realizing that he definitely wanted Rob to continue to be his husband, to move in with him, to announce it to the world. 

When the song changed Rich gathered his courage and led him out of the hall and onto the patio away from everyone.

“I think we need to talk,” He said, looking Rob in they eyes as he spoke.

“Uh, ok, what about?”

“Well, I, well, uh, I don’t want to get a divorce from you.” Rich looked down at his hands. He didn’t want to see Rob’s eyes again as he rejected him another time. 

“I know you don’t,” Rob’s voice was soft, and sad. Rich looked up.

“You know?”

“Of course I know. I’ve known, well suspected since the beginning. I’m not quite that oblivious. Though pretty close,” Rob’s self deprecation coming sharply to the surface. 

“Oh.” Rich couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. It really didn’t sound like Rob was interested in this continuing in anyway. “What do you want?”

“I started out thinking about this being a giant inconvenience. That this was just one more thing to prove that my life was a mess and I really shouldn’t be allowed to run it.” Rich laughed uncomfortably, understanding the feeling. “I really freaked out when everyone here seems to think that I am good for you. I can’t possibly see how I can be good for anyone when I can’t even be good for myself. But then last night happened.”

“It did.”

“And I remembered that it was not the first time we fell into bed together. I just, I want, I need it to not be an accident every time it happens. I want it to not be because we have been drinking too much.”

“I’m sure we could manage that.” Rich looked at the bottle in his hand, he honestly couldn’t remember how many he had had at this point. “How much is too much?”

“Rich,” Rob groaned.

“Sorry.”

“What I really want is my friend, and still husband, to be there with me and not hiding off in the corner rather than dealing with all of his friends and family.”

“Oh,” Rich couldn’t help but feel guilty about the fact that he had abandon Rob to deal with a bunch of people he didn’t know, especially since he knew what that did to his anxiety. 

“And, that maybe one day we can manage a party like this and invite all of our friends and family.” Rob looked up at him through his eyelashes, hope filling those bright blue eyes.

[](http://i.imgur.com/l9Se7Oz)

“Oh!” Rich nearly dropped his beer bottle as he nearly knocked Rob over as he pulled him into a hug. Relief washed over him, Rob was not going to make him end this and he was going to have the partner he wished for. 

“You know, this is probably where you are supposed to kiss me, asshole.”

“Oh, right.” Rich pulled back slightly, licking his lips as his eyes traced Rob’s face. “Are you sure?”

“Rich,” Rob said with an exasperated smile.

“Huh?”

“Just do it already.”

“Ok.” And he did. Lips pressing together awkwardly at first before they managed to get all the angles right. Rich felt fingers tangle in his long hair, tugging slightly. He smiled at how easy it was to lose himself in the feeling, better than anyone had felt in a long time. 

“We should go back in,” Rob murmured against his lips. 

“They aren’t going to miss us.” Rich began kissing along his jawline, nibbling gently on his ear lobe when he reached it.

“But we might miss cake.”

“Really? You are worried about cake?” Rich looked at him closely wondering if this was a way for Rob to put distance between them while being polite. 

“Well, yes.”

“But,” Rich started.

“Hopefully this will be here for a long time,” Rob interrupted him before Rich could have the chance to talk him into anything, “And seeing your adopted family was what you dragged me here in the first place to see.”

“Fine,” Rich grumbled pulling away and straightening himself out. He grabbed Rob’s hand and pulled him back towards the party, “We are going to come back to this later.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
